The dream
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Drabble. ¿Por qué nunca dudaba en traicionar a nadie cuando se trataba de su hermano? ¿Por qué nunca era capaz de anteponer cualquier plan contra Naraku a la vida de su hermano?


Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi. Si fuese mío sería rica y dibujaría mejor y no escribiría en fanfiction porque lo pondría directamente en el comic.

Aunque Inuyasha es una de mis series preferidas nunca había escrito nada suyo, así que aquí va mi primer fic, de mi personaje favorito.

Espero que lo disfruten^^

**My Dream**

¿Por qué nunca dudaba en traicionar a nadie cuando se trataba de su hermano? ¿Por qué nunca era capaz de anteponer cualquier plan contra Naraku a la vida de su hermano? ¿Por qué nunca era capaz de matarlo, pese a todas las veces que lo había pensado y se lo había jurado a sí misma?

¿Por qué?

Sango sólo podía sentirse culpable ante todo aquello, porque sólo hacía daño a las personas a las que más quería. Miró al grupo que dormía sin ser consciente de todo lo que pasaba en su interior. No tenía derecho a seguir con ellos. Debería levantarse e irse de allí para no volver. Así se librarían de una traidora como ella que sólo podía pensar en su hermano.

Se detuvo unos segundos a pensar en Miroku. Le quería, no dudaba de su amor por él, y sin embargo por su hermano sería capaz de abandonarle casi sin dudarlo.

¿Por qué quería tanto a una persona que ya ni tan siquiera la reconocía?

Por que era su hermano.

Se levantó y se alejó del resto en busca de un claro donde poder ver las estrellas. Quizás pasase una estrella fugaz a la que podría pedirle un deseo. ¿Pero cuál sería?

Se sentó en el claro y se dedicó a mirar al cielo mientras se preguntaba cuál sería su deseo.

¿Matar a Naraku?

Pero eso no arreglaría los problemas con su hermano. Junto con Naraku moriría Kohaku.

¿Qué su hermano le fuese devuelto?

Eso sería perfecto e injusto para todas aquellas personas asesinadas.

¿Sus muertes en busca de la paz y terminar con aquel lazo de sangre que les unía como hermanos?

Se veía la mejor opción. Su hermano era sólo un súbito bajo las órdenes de Naraku y no sabía si algún día volvería a ser el mismo. Si ambos morían, ella podría descansar junto con él. Dejando atrás todo el dolor.

Sin embargo quería a su hermano de vuelta vivo, sin importar los crímenes cometidos por Kohaku. Quería abrazarle aún vivos los dos y volver a sonreírse como si no importase nada. Quería ser egoísta y tenerlo de vuelta a sus brazos para poder llorar juntos por las muertes de todos sus compañeros y de su padre.

No.

No quería perder lo único que le quedaba de aquellos días cuando aún era feliz.

De repente escuchó un maullido a su lado. Era Kirara que buscaba mis caricias.

- Soy egoísta Kirara –susurró colocándola en sus rodillas-. Incluso cruel al desear lo que quiero.

Era cruel por el sufrimiento que traería el tener a su hermano de vuelta. Le quería con locura y daría la vida por él sin dudarlo. Pero en sus ojos vería inconscientemente al asesino de su padre y de gente inocente. Sango lo sabía. Pero realmente no le importaba y le justificaba de mil maneras distintas, para poder justificarse a sí misma.

- Algún día todo pasará Kirara –dijo con una triste sonrisa-. Él volverá a ser el de siempre y me querrá como siempre lo hizo. Y no habrá dolor cuando nos miremos a los ojos y nos abracemos.

Soñar no costaba nada y alejaba a quien fuese lejos de la realidad, alejándole del sufrimiento. Por eso le gustaba soñar que todo acabaría con ellos juntos, sin muerte ni dolor.

- Cuando todo termine ambos seremos sólo un par de hermanos que vivieron una pesadilla.

Kirara ronroneó con felicidad, creyendo las palabras de su dueña.

Soñar era demasiado fácil, incluso en las situaciones más dolorosas. Y eso era lo único que Sango tenía claro. Por eso Sango soñaba con un futuro lleno de luz y alegría, riendo junto a Kohaku, aunque en el fondo de su corazón también sabía, que aquellos sueños nunca se cumplirían.

**Fin**

Y aquí el primer fic de Iuyasha y mi primer fic sobre dos hermanos que no es de incesto, me siento orgullosa XD

Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado, aunque haya sido tan corto.

Pues nada, les dejo ya. Antes de irme pediré que me dejen un review, sino Dokumon se comerá un gatito!


End file.
